skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Hall of Magic
The Hall of Magic is the HUB for Skylanders: Elemental Masters. It is where former Portal Masters gathered to discuss important issues, such as Kaos' devious plans and the arrangements for their next pizza party. Layout After completing a level or entering the game, you spawn at the front door, where you will enter in to the main hall. The ground is decorating with a tapestry of a Portal of Power and magically glows. Later on in the storyline it will become an actual portal. There are two doors, one leading to the room of the Elemental Doors, and the other leading to Hugo's library. Elemental Doors In the Elemental Doors, there are seven doors, one for each element aside for Magic. The Earth door is made out of dirt and decorated with rocks. The Water door is made of a blue crystal and pours out water. The Fire door is made out of fireproof red and orange wool that has a never-ending flame and lava pouring out. The Tech door is made out of steel with cogs. The Undead door is made up of grey sand and iron bars. The Air door is made out of iron and glass. Finally, the Life door is made of wood and covered in ivy. Earth Door Inside the Earth door Diggs stands on a rocky pillar. If you go to the left of him, there is a fun rock-throwing mini game similar to Angry Birds and the Drill SWAP Zone. To the right of him, you can get the Elemental Items for your Earth Skylanders, and play the short Earth level. If you talk to Diggs, he'll show you around, and then ask if you want to play Skystones with him. Water Door Inside the Water door, Dreadbeard is resting in a fountain. If you go to the left of him, there is a game where you have to race on rapids against Gurglefin and the Climb SWAP Zone. To the right of him, you can get the Elemental Items for your Water Skylanders, and then play the short Water level. If you talk to Dreadbeard, he'll show you around and ask if you want to play Skystones with him. Undead Door Inside Hugo's Library Hugo's Library is filled with books, and has two tables. On one you can ask Genie to grant a wish for an upgrade. On the other, Hugo will will greet you and ask if you have collected another scroll on your travels. He will read it and find the coded message on it. This will add a bonus mission to your collection. Enchanted Maze The Enchanted Maze is a regular hedge maze where you must find a treasure chest. There are booby traps, and the maze changes everytime you play the mini-game. More to come soon! Stick around! Gallery Hall of Magic Hugo's Library Floor Art.jpg| Hall of Magic Hugo's Library.jpg Hall of Magic Floor Art.jpg Half of Magic.jpg Trivia *It is said that the Enchanted Maze is an Easter Egg for the next game. Category:Areas Category:Hubs Category:Skylanders: Elemental Masters Category:Inferno999